The Perfect Match
by Edward.Obsessed.Girl
Summary: All Human. 2nd Generation ExB. Takes place after Edward leaves Bella, he never comes back. Edwards son and Bellas daughter get enrolled at forks high the same year and fall in love. When the parents meet things go from there. ExB. OOC Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

All Human. Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Edward never comes back and 10 years have passed. Edward has been divorced with another woman after having a child with her and the same story with Bella. When Edward moves back to Forks he enrolls his son to Forks High School. So did Bella with her daughter. Their children fall in love and when the parents meet things go from there. BxE.

CHAPTER 1

BPOV

We had just come home from the café and Aleisha and I were heading to Forks high school to enroll her for next year. She didn't seem too happy to go to this school, but I assured her that everything was perfectly fine. That made me think of the year Edward left me. I urged to curl into a ball a rock myself back and forth to keep the pain from coming back, but if Aleisha saw me she would wonder what was happening and I really didn't want to tell her about my high school heartbreak.

The rest of the holidays past without much going on and before I know it, it was my daughters first year of high school. She wasn't very excited when I woke her up at 6am and told her that today was her big day. Eventually she woke up and left for school. She left in the second hand Toyota I gave her for Christmas. I would have offered her my old Chevy but I barely worked anymore and it brought back too much with Edward.

The day passed very slowly. I was longing to race down to the school and check on Aleisha but I'm sure she would turn the lovely scarlet pink when she saw me drenched screaming her name so I passed on that thought. Finally when Aleisha arrived home I was out of my misery, she walked through the door with her blonde hair and clothes saturated. I ran up to her with a towel and gave her a big hug. She quickly returned my hug and I needed to know what had happened today at school. I grabbed her hand a dragged her along to the couch where we sat cross-legged.

"How was your day sweetie?" I asked in the kindest tone I could possibly muster, but I knew she could see right through me

"Well… let me think." She paused and continued "I met a really nice group of friends but I can't remember many of their names. I think one was Laura and her boyfriend Ash, and his best friend Brendon. There are quite a few people in our group."

"They sound lovely" I said sincerely thought the name Brendon brought back pain, when Edward left me after a few years he gave me a phone call and told me he had a son named Brendon and so I told him about Aleisha. He seemed really happy back then. It was a bit sad that I still hadn't gotton over Edward after 11 whole years!

"Thanks mum, for enrolling me into this school. I'm really starting to enjoy it" She said to me.

"See I told you everything was absolutely perfect there, didn't I?" I replied "Naw, I'm glad you liked it."

She plodded of upstairs to her room. I lay on the couch reading a new copy of "Wuthering Heights" I couldn't stand reading the old one. "Too many memories" I sighed to myself. I think I must have drifted off then, because suddenly the phone rang, Aleisha raced downstairs and got it before I even know what was happening. She mouthed Laura's name to me so I stretched and dragged myself off the couch to prepare dinner. I searched through the fridge to find something to cook. Nothing seemed appealing so I grabbed my mobile and dialed the nearest Chinese takeaway shop.

"Hello, how may I help you? My name is Brendan" the person on the other end of the line said.

"Hi, I'll just have a large cup of noodles" I replied, I yelled upstairs to ask Aleisha what she wanted.

"I'm not hungry thanks mum" she replied. It was then that I realized that the person on the other end of the line was called Brendan and that sounded awfully familiar.

"Okay, so could I have a name for the order please miss?"

"Sure, Bella Swan" I replied, I could hear Brendan giggling on the other end of the line.

"Ms Swan?!" he almost screamed into the receiver

"Yes that's me" I replied curiously.

He laughed a throaty laugh before replying "could I speak to Aleisha please?" He said still laughing.

"Oh Hello Brendan, of course you can, I'll just get her but don't forget our order"

"Thank you" he replied sweetly

I handed Aleisha the phone and told her it was Brendan, she blushed a subtle shade of pink as soon as I said her name and suddenly I knew that my daughter was in love.

I went to sleep on the couch that night, for once in a long time I hadn't had a nightmare. It was about my daughter and her future with Brendan it was lovely and then out of nowhere, Edward's face appeared. I woke up sweating and panting rather loudly and sighed as I realized it was only a dream. I rolled over hoping for more sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The loud pattering of rain on the roof woke me; I stretched and yawed as I noticed that Aleisha had my copy of "Wuthering Heights" in her hand. She was intently reading it and her eyes turned to her breakfast bowl and she snapped the book shut as soon as she realized that I had seen her.

"Hi Hun" I said tiredly to her pretending I hadn't seen her reading the book

"Morning mum" she replied "so did you meet Brendan last night?"

"Oh yes, he seems like a charming young man, you know what else I learnt last night?" I asked knowing she knew exactly what I was going to say

"No mum, don't start!" she yelled

"My daughter is in LOVE!! With a wonderful person and I couldn't be more happy for her!"

"You're… not m-mad?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not sweetie! Why on earth would I be mad, my beautiful daughter has found someone and she finally has a high school sweetheart" I said as I pulled her up in a big bear hug.

"Mum," she said as she giggled "it's only been one day of high school! You're acting as thought I've been in high school for years!"

I didn't really know what to say and I struggled. Luckily Aleisha got me out of my misery by telling me she needed to get the school "oh, honey, before you go promise me something" I paused for a dramatic effect "don't go too slow with Brendan, because I could see how much you loved him last night by the blush that lit up your face." She giggled and waved as she walked out the door.

APOV (Aleisha not Alice dummy)

I was so glad to finally get away from mum; I knew when that when I got home she would be all over me asking me if anything happened. She was right though, I really was truly in love with Brendan. I pulled into the parking lot and saw that my group of friends was there. I had followed in mum's footsteps and had gotten her clumsiness so I carefully pulled my raincoat on, grabbed my bag and rushed as fast as I could without tripping over to Brendan's side. He smiled a wonderfully amazing crooked smile and pecked me on the cheek. I quickly returned his kiss and grabbed his hand. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and it felt spectacular. Everyone was having a conversation that everyone seemed to be participating in. everyone besides me and Brendan. I was staring into his amazing topaz eyes and he was staring back into mine. The bell rang loudly then and it startled us both, Brendan giggled as he dragged me to English.

Class flashed by and before I knew it, it was already lunch. Brendan and I had almost every class together, besides biology and trig. When Brendan met me at my last class door, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I was a bit startled but let it go. Instead of leading me to the cafeteria, he pulled me toward the tables outside. As I sat down he said "you're not hungry are you?"

I shook my head even though I wanted something to eat. "Excellent" he replied

"So why are we sitting here?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"I just thought it would be nice if we could learn more about each other." I smiled at the thought, he wanted to know me better and I definitely wanted to know him better.

"Okay…s-so what did you w-want to know?" I said shivering. He sensed that I was cold and walked around to the side of the table I was sitting on. She sat gently beside me and wrapped his arms around me; it felt nice to have someone who was warm to snuggle into.

"Well, actually…" he paused "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house this afternoon?"

"Of course, it would be lovely to come around to yours!" I replied genuinely pleased. He had a grin that stretched from ear to ear as I said this.

"Wonderful!" he replied. I was about to ask him his address but my lips were silenced by his, they crushed hard against mine and they were as soft as they looked. When he took himself off me I shook my head and he apologized abruptly. "Oh Aleisha, I'm so sor-" I cut him off putting one finger to his lips. He smiled under my touch and then all too soon the bell rang, I quickly pecked his cheek, grabbed his hand and dragged him along to PE. But of course be the clumsy person I am I tripped over air and grazed my hands and knees. As soon as I hit the floor Brendan had me in his arms bridal style carrying me to the nurse.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the nurse's room and luckily missed PE. When school finally finished Brendan came and greeted me at the door.

"Hey" I greeted weakly. I was truly really glad to see him.

"You don't look so well, but I'm not missing this chance of you coming over" he said cheekily. I let my bottom lip out and put on a grumpy face but as soon as I did this Brendan's lips were against mine, he nibbled my bottom lip and suddenly everything was perfect. I pulled away not wanting to end the moment but I really did want to get to his house and meet his family.

He giggled and led the way to his car, he didn't have a rotten old car like everyone else in this school. He had a silver Volvo, I truly was startled that this was his car and not some seniors car. "wow" I whispered as I slid into the passenger seat.

"You like it do you?" he said smugly

"Of course I do its way better that my crummy Toyota" then suddenly I remembered my car. "How are we going to get my car back?" I wondered

"Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that…" he replied all his amazing features, his perfect lips, his wonderful eyebrows and almost everything was perfect on him. Oops my mistake, _everything_ was perfect on him. "Okay how about you drive your car to your hose and then ill pick you up from there and take you to my place?" he finally suggested.

"Sounds good" I replied as I slid out of the car. I raced as fast as I could to my car without tripping over for once. I quickly started the car and drove to my house. When I arrived there mum greeted me at the door asking how my day had been, I didn't want to waste one second with Brendon so I told her very very quickly what I was doing. She waved as I race back out into the rain to Brendan's car.

I found Brendan in the car tapping his fingers on the steering wheel; I hadn't taken that long had I? But just in case I leaned over and gave Brendan a quick kiss. He seemed very pleased with himself after that. I grabbed his hand while he was driving. We didn't speak much on the way to his house so I just watched the scenery go by after about 5 minutes we had reached a small cottage with small broken windows and dead flowers in the front yard.

"This is your house?!" I tried to say without sounding disgusted.

He giggled and replied "no silly, that's not my house. This is." He gestured to the house next to the ruined cottage. It was fantastic, better that I could have imagined. It was a white double story house with big windows and a wonderful garden full of roses and tulips and other plants that I didn't know the names of, but all the same they looked wonderful. He held my hand and led my up the porch stairs and into the front door, on the couch lay a very handsome man in his early thirties. As soon as we walked in the door he stood up and pulled me into yet another bear hug. I giggled and when he let me down Brendan introduced us to each other. Brendan's dad was Edward Cullen and he had hypnotic topaz eyes and fairish hair, he was dressed very neatly and had a wonderful velvet voice.

"So, It's very nice to meet you sir" I said nervously

"No" he objected "it's my pleasure. And please call me Edward. I've heard so much about you!"

I giggled and reached up on my tippy toes and whispered into Brendan's ear that I've only know him for a day or so and he giggled back and explained that it seemed much longer than that.

"So," I said mainly to Brendan "where's your mum, I'd really like to meet her."

Brendan sighed and whispered to me "I don't have a mum, she left after I was only a couple of weeks old and I've been living with dad for my whole life.

I sighed as well and then had a wonderful idea. I grabbed Brendan's hand and asked him to show me to his room. He then grabbed my hand and led us up the stairs and into his extremely neat (for a boy) room.

He sat on the bed with his arms out and without objecting sat in his lap. He closed his arms around me and started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. As much as I liked it I had to suggest to him my idea.

I slowly retracted form his embrace and turned to face him, my lips only inches from his, and without wanting to miss another chance of a kiss he had me in another unforgettable lip lock, I really had to tell him my idea before I forgot it. Maybe just a few more minutes of this.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When we were finally over our kissing frenzy I hopped of his lap and sat on the bed beside him, I curled into his arms which were wrapped around me and stretched up as high as I could and whispered in his ear "You know how you don't have a mum? Well surprisingly enough I don't have a dad. So I was wondering if when I go home tonight your dad could come in and meet my mum."

He turned to me and his eyes were questioning, "But wouldn't that then make us brother and sister?"

I hadn't thought of that, "But we wouldn't really be related, so its fine!" I objected

He waited a minute and finally replied "you know what? I think that's a wonderful idea, let's go down and tell dad now." He said as he grabbed my hand.

I usually felt relaxed around strangers but because of my idea I wasn't sure if Edward would approve, he seemed nice enough but I had a feeling that he could be mean.

Brendan sat down on the couch and I followed. We sat for a few minutes o enjoy yet another kiss before Brendan called for his dad. I stiffened next to Brendan and he just grasped my hand even tighter.

"Yes Brendan?" Edward asked from around the kitchen.

"Dad, Aleisha and I have come up with an idea, why don't you come listen to it?"

Slowly but not slowly enough for me Edward sat down next to me. I cleared my throat thinking that I would be the one explaining everything, but Brendan beat me to it.

"Well Dad, you know how mum left when I was young? Well" he paused and again I thought I would be doing the talking but he continued "Aleisha is in the same situation with her dad, and we were just thinking that you well… would like to meet her." explained Brendan.

Edward paused for a minute and then finally replied "Hmm… well I haven't really had much of a social life these past ten years. So I suppose I could do with a new friend."

I sighed and felt that I needed to thank him for this; Mum hadn't had much of a social life either. "Thanks Edward, Mum is in a similar- well exactly the same position as you and I would love for her to have a new friend!"

Things for mum would finally clear up in her life and she would finally have a new beginning. I was so happy that even thought I was in front of Brendan's father, I just couldn't resist the urge to give Brendan a big sloppy kiss, and so I did. After a minute of that, Edward cleared his throat and I had totally forgotten that he was there. "Oops" I stuttered and tried to cover my blush with my hair. But Edward just giggled and complimented me on my blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Brendan, Edward and I were in Edward's Aston Martin and zooming down the street to my house, I announced that I might have to go inside first and tell mum that they were coming. So when we pulled up outside my door, I grabbed my key and opened the door, mum was sleeping on the couch. I groaned and dragged her until she was completely off the couch and then dropped her. She landed with a grunt and I apologized and explained the situation with her. She agreed but needed to rush upstairs to fix herself up until she was appropriate for visitors.

I led Brendan and Edward in and they sat patiently on the couch until mum came downstairs wearing a pair of Tracksuit pants and grey sweat shirt. I sighed and led my mum back upstairs and redressed her. She seriously hadn't had any visitors in so long that she'd forgotten how to dress!

"Mum, if you haven't noticed I _am_ trying to make a good impression here. Now you have to dress more appropriately when visitors come around!" I complained.

"Leish, I'm sure Brendan likes you enough to care about what your mother is _wearing!_"

I didn't really want to say this until the most crucial moment but I had to tell her. "It's not Brendan I'm trying to impress; it's his father, Edward Cullen."

"D-d-did you just say E-Edward Cullen?!" she said as she crippled over into a ball clutching her torso.

"Mum, mum? What's wrong?"

"Edward was my high school Sweetheart, but it couldn't possibly be _the _Edward Cullen. But even if it isn't I'm not going back down, it hurts too much."

I repressed a deep sigh and said "Mum either you go down there, or I bring him up here! Now get something decent on and I'll see you down stairs!"

I raced downstairs and sat gleefully on Brendan's lap. His father interrupted me examining Brendan's perfect features.

"E-excuse me Aleisha, but what is your mother's name?" he asked

"Oh, of course how silly of me not to introduce you, her name is Isabella, but she likes Bella. Speaking of her here she comes" I said as I stared idly at the staircase. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and a black knee-length skirt with her hair out. This was the nicest I'd ever seen her.

"Mum this is Edward Cullen, and Edward this is Bella Swan." I introduced clearly.

I heard a gasp from Edward a soon as mum had reached to bottom step. "Hello Bella, It's nice to see you again."

"Yes you too, Edward" she replied curtly.

"_Again?!"_ Brendan asked in surprise.

I sighed again and said "Oh, let me explain…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mum, Edward, We'll just be in the kitchen discussing things" I said in a serious tone as I dragged Brendan into the kitchen, I was truly worried about how things would go on between them. I didn't want mum hurt again.

Once we had both sat down and here staring intently into each other's eyes I snapped out of my trance because I needed to explain things to Brendan, " okay, so let me explain, Mum said that she had a high school sweetheart who left her after a year of dating, has your dad ever mentioned anything?" I asked

He thought for a moment and replied "actually, dad mentioned someone called Tanya who was my mother, I don't remember much of her but I don't really consider her my mother much anyway. I don't think dad ever mentioned anything about any Bella…" he trailed off.

"Hmm, so where does that leave us?" I wondered aloud. "Let's just come straight out with them, we'll sit them down and have a talk about everything."

"Sounds embarrassing, for them I mean. But all the more funny for us!" he exclaimed as he held my shoulders and led us into the living room where mum and Edward were talking intently. They didn't seem to notice when we sat next to them on the couch so Brendan had to clear his throat to get some attention.

"Oh, sorry Hun" mum replied and Edward straightened his posture.

"Okay, so we've been doing some thinking these past few minutes and we've decided that we'd like to put it all out there. Be completely honest." I said in a flurry.

"Hmm, great minds think alike, we've been thinking of the same thing too" Edward said as he gave me a quick wink and of course, I blushed my scarlet pink.

"Mum, who was my father, and Edward, Who is Brendan's mother and we'd like the truth and nothing but the truth." I decided to go formal court case style as I said that.

"Leish, your father was a boy from my days at forks high school" she said as she gave a quick glance at Edward before returning her eyes on me. "You were made one night after Jess's Graduation party… A drunken condom accident. I'm so sorry. But it was a _good_ mistake, and I promise you that!"

I was speechless, I'd always know that mum had never had a serious relationship but I wasn't expecting a _drunken condom accident_!!

Edward broke the silence "I suppose it's my turn to explain everything now. Well… my story is a similar story except it wasn't an accident. We knew what we were getting ourselves into. But yes Brendan as you know your mother was Tanya who was my dad's friend, and she left me with you when you were just born. She wasn't ready to be a mother. So I was seventeen stuck with a child to look after on my own." He sounded relieved to have it all out.


	7. Chapter 7

Once we had all our answers Edward and Brendan left, so I had my chance to ask mum to explain everything. Including who my dad was.

"Mum, you know how you said that my dad was a boy from your days at Forks High? Well can you tell me his name?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Sure honey, I just didn't want to say it in front of Edward, Mike and he kind of had a massive argument over me." She said while giggling.

"So my dad was mike?" I concluded

"Yeah, he was like a Golden Retriever to me, and we were good friends... and he took me out for a drink... and things got a little..."

"Mum, did you even like this mike guy?"

"I didn't really like him... He was a bit annoying actually"

"But you still had sex with him anyway?!"

"Well, Yeah. When Edward left me, it was very hard to cope and so to take my mind off things I turned into sort of a slut. And the guys just loved it."

I had to take a long moment to take this in. My mum, the clumsiest person ever to walk this earth: A _slut?! _ No way, how could she.

Finally she broke the silence. "is there something wrong Aleisha?"

"Mum, how could _you_ be a slut?" I asked still in disbelief

"Look, just but out of it, it was my life and I was free to live it anyway I wanted!"

"So, you chose to be the skanky, bitchy slut instead of the clumsy, kind, nice, funny actual human being I know you as?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

She didn't reply so I plodded off to my room. "A_ slut?!" _ I muttered on my way up the stairs.

That night mum came back up to my room to apologize just before I was about to fall asleep.

"Leish, I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did before; it's just that you asked for everything…"

"No problems mum. But I do have a question for you that I want you to answer honestly -and not skipping any details, except for the… umm… you know what parts- about your relationship with Edward."

So after about ten minutes of *story time* she had finally described most things of her life at high school. "Mum, there's just one more thing that I want to ask you, and I know you will get angry with me and give me a lecture on how not to butt into other people's lives. But I need to know… Do you still have feelings for Edward?

She paused for a long moment, and I knew she wouldn't give me a lecture, because she knew that I only wanted the best for her, and I had a feeling that mum knew what Brendan and I had planned for our parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. And thank you to all my reviewers, I love you********. I'd just like to thank my beta Laura, check her out on ****.net/u/1405350/XxhelloworldxX**** on with the story!**

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with a plan all set out in my head. I would leave early for school but go to Brendan's house instead and explain everything to him; we'd have our usual day at school and set up a date for our parents. The only problem was that I wasn't too sure about the date plan. Brendan and I discussed many different possibilities that we could set them up, but the one we ended up choosing was the lamest of them all, But the most practical.

The day passed quickly with only one bump in our plan, when I arrived at Brendan's house I went up to his room, everything was fine and we went downstairs, turned out that Edward was going out tonight and he really didn't want to hook up with Bella anyway.

So we set for plan B, Brendan would have the talk mum and I had last night with Edward, and I was going to get an answer out of mum.

I arrived home and plopped myself on the couch. Mum, realizing that I wanted to talk to her, sat down as well.

"Mum," I began hesitantly "You know the talk we had last night, well I really do want to have an answer from you. And before you interrupt me, I know, I know it's none of my business blah blah blah, but actually it is, you're my mum and all I want for you is to be happy."

She gave a deep sigh and answered "Leish, I know you want me to be happy, but the truth is that I _am_ happy, being with you is all I've ever wanted."

"Ugh, Mum, I know you're just saying that, when you see me with Brendan, you're face lights up, remembering your youth with Edward, just like mine. When Edward walked into our house for the first time, your cheeks lifted, you smiled and not just a forced smile. A genuine one, I know deep down you still have feelings for him. And you know it too." I said as I wandered back to the stairs.

I went to my room and lay down on my bed, not long after, mum came in and lay there with me. "Honey, you were right, I do have feelings for him, and they've been there since the day he left me, for over 10 years. And I know what you're trying to do with me and Edward" she flinched as she said his name "but I can't go back to him, not after he left me the way he did, and this reunion is just… too weird, If you know what I mean. I wanted this with him; he left me and had a baby with some Tanya woman, now all I can do is double over at the mention of him." I didn't want to push this any further, I could hear her voice breaking, her tears welling in her eyes. I had what I needed, information that could bring my mum back to happiness after so many years.

I gave mum a quick hug and grabbed my coat, I told her I'd be back in an hour or so and I left her crying in my room, but this was too important I had to go to see Brendan.


End file.
